Talk:Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!!/@comment-25034020-20160503070620
Hibiki's Thoughts: The movie has finally been subbed and I have been looking forward to it since it was announced in July of 2015. Now I expected some pacing issues in this film due to three stories all piled into one film. And I personally think the pacing is the main issue. Part One avoided the pacing horror in my opinion, Part 2 had some pacing issues and Part 3 took the pumpkin cake of pacing issues. Sometimes...I hate time limits :( So, Part 1 is basically about Cure Flora trying to best these five or so green creatures so they don't copy what she looks like. Sadly, the tiara she wears to change these outfits falls off and breaks as she is about to change into her third outfit. To make her happy again, the baby green creature turns into a pumpkin headdress. As the other green creatures begin changing Flora's dress, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet run into the room, in which Flora is in her Mode Elegant Halloween dress. I love how they made Flora transform into the Mode Elegant Halloween dress as it seemed like they were telling the audience that a similar looking dress may be involved in the next story, so look out for it! I love how the other three Cures make cameos and the animation is gorgeous! I would love to see more shorts like this in the future. I actually wouldn't mind seeing a Pretty Cure season animated like this XD Part 2 is about Haruka and the others getting whisked away to the Pumpkin Kingdom by Warp in which they are to take part in a Princess Competition. As the competition is running, Haruka, Pafu and Aroma follow three pumpkin children to a crystal tower, where it is revealed that there is a princess in the kingdom known as Pumplulu. Aroma pretty much acts like a messenger for Haruka and the princess and Haruka goes back to take part in the competition. In the end, it turns out it is a trap and Minami, Kirara and Towa are caught but Towa escapes using her Princess Perfume as a shield. Cure Flora tries to fight off the mind controlled pumpkin children who are Zetsuborgs (I completely forgot Zetsuborgs were made from people's dreams. Thank you Mahou Tsukai for making me forget~) when Towa arrives and transforms. However, the two Cures get caught in crystal diamond cages of despair and Minami and Kirara are brought down as well. Eventually they are free, Minami and Kirara transform and they fight Warp. With the help of the Miracle Princess Lights, the four Cures gain the power to transform into their new form, Mode Elegant Halloween in which they save the day with Halloween Eclair. Pumplulu reunites with her parents and the girls are invited to a ball as thanks for saving the kingdom. This part of the film was alright but, I found it quite boring. It just seemed so...unoriginal. Princess trapped in the tower and it is up to the hero (in this case, heroes) to defeat the villain and save the princess. Meh. That has happened so many times that I am sick of it. But, I like Pumplulu's character and the pumpkin children were adorable but were easily turned into Zetsuborgs. It is like they willingly let despair take over. *sighs* The King and Queen I really didn't care about since I really didn't find them that interesting. And I pretty much cringed when they ran to reunite with Pumplulu due to what they said when they took off the jewels. The Cures were amazing, especially Towa! Towa was so smart! Smarter than Minami XD How did Minami not notice all this?! Oh well XD Talking about Minami...is it just me...or was the animation when she danced...kinda off? It's seemed a little wonky but that could just be me. The battle scene was amazing but they finished off Warp a little too easily/quickly. He hardly fought when he became that monster thing. He just stood there as the pumpkin children, Aroma, Pafu and Pumplulu waved the Miracle Princess Lights as Sharin' Miracle played in the background (That's my que to sing along~). The attack was amazing and I love what Flora says in the attack. "We are all our oneself! We will not yield to you!" (That first part I can't remember XD). Ah~ Flora~ And there is one thing I remember from the poster that never appeared in the movie...Mode Elegant Lily...FLORA NEVER WORE IT! Ah~ Toei XD And thank you Yui for being mean and scaring poor Minami in the credits. It's okay, Minami~ *thumbs up to Yui* PART 3! My favourite part! Basically, Haruka walks into her dorm and is once again whisked away to another world but to find herself as Cure Flora with a girl running away from pumpkin knight Zetsuborgs. Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet show up to help and they demand answers from the girl. The girl turns out to be named Refi (or Leffy to the subbers) and is trying to take the Miracle Princess Light (*groans* What is with the Miracle Lights?!) to the tower so she bring back daylight. The Zetsuborgs appear and Refi sings her character song, Happy Happenin' (cue me singing along to it) as the Cures make their escape to Night Pumpkin! The Cures and Refi make it to Night Pumpkin and they fight him. Refi and Flora are knocked off the side and have to make their way up again. In the end, Refi makes it up to the top as the Cures hold Night Pumpkin down (lol XD) and inserts the Miracle Princess Light into the slot, where daylight returns and Night Pumpkin vanishes. This was such a cute story! However, the pacing was horrible. Like one second you're with Haruka, the next...you with Flora and Refi and then the others Cures show up out of nowhere and then Flora and Refi run up the stairs to defeat the tumbling Zetsuborgs and bomb...they're on the platform again...yeah, I think you get what I'm trying to say. It felt like there was so much Toei wanted to add but they wasted that with Part 2 and they only had 10 - 15 minutes left to make a reasonable story for Part 3. Besides the horror of the pacing, I really liked Refi. There was one point where her voicing actress seemed a little off but that didn't effect me too much. Even though she didn't get too much development, we still got to learn some things about her. She's a tomboy, she remembered all the names of the rivers, the something and the something (I'm not Refi, okay XD) to make er mother happy and she loves to look out at the city. The expressions in this part made me laugh out loud. Flora's hesitation to the tight rope and Scarlet just grabbing her was hilarious. And then Flora and Twinkle's expressions were hilarious as well. Now, this movie was all in all enjoyable but it wasn't the best. Maybe one day...Toei may do something like this again but fix up some things like maybe equal out the time limit for the two parts~ I dunno. It was a great experimental film, that is for sure~